Hell's Angel
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: What happens when Crowley crosses paths with a woman who claims to be his daughter? Is it all a trick?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, my readers! Here's another story of mine, called, Hell's Angel. Enjoy!**_

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Disclaimer** : I do _**NOT**_ own Supernatural!

 **Genre:** Mystery, Adventure, Drama, Romance

 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Crowley, and OC.

 **Rated:** T

 **Note:** Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers-Thank you!

 **Recap of summary** : What happens when Crowley crosses paths with a woman who claims to be his daughter? Is it all a trick?

 _ **Hell's Angel**_

 _ **By bluebutterfly2006**_

 _ ***Chapter One***_

It was just a normal hunt for the Winchesters. Castiel decided to tagged along. It had been slow, unusual, and unsteady for them.

The men continued to walk on down the darken alley way. The gray brick-concrete walls appeared to surround them. The silence began to be awkward. So, Sam cleared his throat, loudly.

"What?" Dean and Cas asked in unison, also in alert.

"Too quiet!"

"I've noticed."

The Boys came to a two-passage way. Sam and Dean went one way, while Castiel took the other one. He traveled on, farther away from Dean and Sam.

Suddenly, Castiel was stopped by a sight of a woman. The woman was kneel down on the ground, covering herself with her own body.

"Miss, are you alright?" Cas questioned.

"Please, go away!" The Woman whispered.

Directly, the Woman mumbled out the following.

"Please! No more sacrificing! This isn't me! Peace, please!"

Instantly, her arms began to glow the color silver. Castiel's eyes widened. Then, the Woman glanced up, and realized she wasn't alone. She spoke again.

"Please! GO! Leave me alone! You must go! Hurry! Before it's-"

Unexpectedly, a bright flash occurred.

"Cas? Hey, man, you okay?" Dean inquired, as he helped his friend up.

"Yeah, Dean." Cas answered, as he looked around at the same spot only no woman present. He quizzed, "Was there a woman here?"

"No, just you. Why?" Dean responded, perplexed.

"No reason. Where's Sam?"

"Back at the Impala. When you didn't show as expected. I went back and followed the path you took. And found you, here on the ground."

Dean and Cas walked in the location of the Impala's whereabouts. Cas would peeped back, repeatedly at the spot as the distance grew further and further away. It was like he keep expecting someone to materialize.

Around the corner, a shaken woman lend against the cool-damp brick wall. She sighed, relieved.

'Almost! That was close! Next time I may not be that lucky!'

Anya wasn't your normal woman. Even though, she appeared to look human, she wasn't. Anya was part Angel, part Demon. Her quest was to find her father. The same father, who abandoned them and ceased to care.

Anya had adapted to human surroundings and ways of life, until one day...

People started to worship her. Well, not her per say, but a type. People would sacrifice themselves, their souls to see their deceased love ones. Anya had become a goddess with this. She was always on the run and lurked in the shadows. She didn't want no hunters to find her. They would NOT help her, and only see the need to destroy her.

Before now, she had went to these lost souls and tried to talk to them. Some didn't heed her, for she heard their voices, again. Now, because of the sudden change of attire, she couldn't be seen around people, or be out in public. It would terrified them, deeply. Every time some one made a so called wish, a sacrifice, Anya's body would glistened. Her demon-angelic features took longer to disappeared. However, the last one, remained, permanently.

Because of all this, Anya was forced into hiding. What kept her going was the search for her father. She hope he knew what to do, or a way to get rid of this. Anya had heard of him, the job he did. She still had to try.

Straightaway, Anya got the idea to follow the men. Maybe they could help her, in case her so called father refuse to. She recognized Cas and admired on how handsome he was. She believed the other one next to him was a Winchester.

Anything and everything could happen. Her standing around wouldn't help her. Anyways, it didn't hurt to try something.

Anya hesitated and thought, 'Here, goes nothing!'

"Hey, wait!" Anya called out.

 _ **What did you think? More to come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my readers! Here's Chapter 2, to Hell's Angel. Enjoy!**_

 **Hell's Angel**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter Two****

"Hey, wait!" Anya called out.

Castiel and Dean turned towards the voice, both in shock at the sight before them.

A woman in a some kind of a goddess attire, stood. Her long silver and black hair flowed as she paced towards the men.

At that instant, Dean and Castiel noticed the humongous white wings, and outlined in black that was on top of her shoulders.

Unplanned, her eyes flashed a bloody red color and went back to her blue shade.

"Cas!" Dean instructed.

"Right!" Castiel responded.

"No, please! I don't want to fight! Please, listen ?!" Anya begged, as she noted the boys intentions.

Cas stared at Anya, struck by her beauty. This creature reminded him of someone he used to know.

Dean crossed his arms, aggravated. He lend against the wall, in wait and indicated for her to continue.

"Could we please go some place, private?"

"This isn't?"

"No, not really."

"Seriously!?"

"Their here! In the shadows, waiting and listening. I can sense their presence!" Anya commented, worried.

"Who?"

"Demons."

"Demons, here?"

"Demons without the need of a meat suit." Anya and Castiel, both replied.

"How come we didn't-"

"Because of me. They can somehow channel into me down here. I don't know how. I try and explain of what I know, but please let's go!"

"Hey, guys! What took-Who is this?" Sam directed.

"Sammy, this is Anya. She is in need of help."

"Okay? And?"

"And, not here. She said she'll explain once she's safe from here." Dean said, as he slide in the Impala, next to Sam. Anya seated herself in the backseat. Her gigantic wings took up space in the car. Cas had went to Dean's side window and announced quietly, that he see them at the Bunker.

"The Bunker?" Sam applied, bothered.

"Sammy, it's the only place I know she will be safe."

"From what?"

"Demons."

"Demons!?"

"Anya said she would explain." Dean repeated.

Once at the Bunker and settled in, Anya expressed her story.

"For starters...I am half demon, half angel."

"How I mean-?"

"Well, my father fell in love and made passionate love to my mother. At that time, my mother was an angel, my father a demon. Instantly, my mother didn't want to let the love they shared go. They both had wished for something more they could do. Later that evening and back in the heavens, mom sat alone, in thought and decided. Additionally, she took action and fell from the heavens. In advance, my mother had transformed into a human woman, a pregnant woman. After she told me this, not much was explained. However, she did mentioned her old job of keeping peace in and out of heaven had got to her. I remembered her being so hard set of me finding my father and made me promise to keep searching long after she cease of living.

The Winchesters nodded.

"What was your mother's name?" Cas asked.

"Angela."

"No! Can't be! I thought-" Cas answered and trailed off.

"Yes?!"

"And...So, now you gonna get them back together? No offense, but how do you know your father isn't already yanked?" Dean specified, tongue in cheek.

"No, I'm not here to play matchmaker! My mom passed peacefully a few years ago from cancer. What is so weird about all of this is... Those same demons that I apprehended underground, sound like the voices I heard before. The same ones, that begged to do anything to see their deceased love ones. Wait, you don't think because of this-goddess trait. I'm changing humans into demons? Could I have really triggered that-when I went to speak to the ones who wouldn't-"

"That's possible." Sam said out-loud.

"Anything related, in common to the people you said you talked to?" Cas quizzed.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked, addle.

"Did they eat at some place, or visit a well known area?"

"Well, there was a park, a well they all visited, but none knew one another."

"Cas?" Dean inquired, as he observed Castiel's sudden disappearance.

In a flapped, Cas was gone and back, again. He held out an old coin in the palm of his hand and asked the following.

"Did any of them had this coin? To or made a wish on it."

"I don't know if anyone had it and plunk it into the water, but they conversed there." Anya replied, as she glazed at Cas and back at Dean.

The three men just nodded to one another.

"I see. So, your father...How do you know he's not-" Sam applied.

"I know he's still alive, because of a certain title he possess."

"Title?"

"Yes. He's King of Hell."

"Crowley is your father!" The Winchesters and Castiel responded, bewildered.

"I take it you guys have met him. Good!"

"No, it's not good! Crowley doesn't just help random people out. He's more for himself than anyone!"

"I think he'll listen and help me." Anya rejoined with confidence, as she displayed a golden locket necklace.

"What's that?" Sam questioned.

"A locket he gave my mother. An remembrance of what they bestowed upon. Mom told me if I ever encounter him and he didn't believe my words...To show him this. The locket itself, was a gift and a promise held up on it."

"What exactly do you need Crowley's help with?"

"Maybe he will know how to get rid of this so-called-goddess trace," Anya retorted.

"If Crowley does, he won't be giving it out of the generous of his darken heart." Cas pointed out.

"That's true," one of the Winchester complied

Seconds later, silence filled the room. Anya sighed and eyed at Castiel.

Anya stepped close to Cas and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I've always have admire you! I also know about the little crush you had on my mother." Anya mentioned and smiled. In doing so, Castiel mocked her.

"That was years ago!" Castiel whispered in a husk voice.

"Yes, I know." Anya replied softly and put her hand back down.

"Anya, you sure you're ready for this?" Sam urged.

"Yes."

"Crowley is gonna to be pist! You know he hates being called like this!" Dean stated.

"Why are we using this method, instead of the phone?" Cas requested.

"Well, the last time either of us called him. He simply just hung up. By doing this way, he'll come quick and can't weasel himself out of it over the phone. He'll have to come here and decide on the spot of whether to help Anya out." Sam acknowledged.

"The faster, the better. Especially, on this!" Dean commented and glanced at Anya's way.

Anya had all the sudden took a seat and clutched her head.

"You alright?" Dean asked, concerned.

A rush of calling had engulfed her. She couldn't take anymore of this. She hope he would help her.

"I'm okay. Whatever you guys are gonna to do, do it fast! Please!" Anya pleaded, in a serious voice.

After the Winchester had completed the summoning spell. They all waited, firmly. In a split second...

"Who or what the bloody hell has summon me, the King Of Hell! This better be someone important and worth my time!"

Dean lightly chuckled and Sam cleared his throat. Crowley turned towards Dean, followed by at Sam.

"Squirrel? Moose? Didn't expect this from both of you. Considering...Why didn't you just-"

"They quickly needed help and didn't have time for bickering debates!"

"Castiel?! I am surprised! Must be something big or bad. For the Winchesters and the mighty Castiel to come to me!" Crowley rejoined, and smirked.

"We need your help on something."

"On what?"

"You're interested?" Sam queried, astound.

"Only curious, Moose." Crowley pronounced.

"Do you know how to reverse, or lift a goddess spell?

Crowley only stared annoyed at Dean, as this isn't worth his time glares. Castiel witness this and directed with, "What or who does this belongs to?" Consequently, he showed Crowley the mystery coin.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Since you spoke of a Goddess. I take it's a woman needing help? A love interest, perhaps?" Crowly replied, sarcastic.

"She's not some woman, but a good person and a wonderful friend." Castiel defended.

Anya glimpsed up rapidly at Castiel's words. She didn't know what to make of it. Was he wanting to be something besides friends? The words said not, but his tone spoke differently.

"Go ahead, Anya." Dean encouraged.

"Crowley, I've come to you. In need of your help. To get rid of this so-called- of-a-goddess-trace." Anya collected another breath and added, "I know you don't just help anyone, but giving how we are related. I thought-"

"Related, how? Impossible! All of my family are dead! I-"

"Crowley, I am your daughter!" Anya interrupted.

"You are mistaken! Like I said, I have no such! When I was human...I had a son, before your prime."

Immediately, Anya throw the golden necklace at him. In mid air, Crowley caught it and analysed it. The memories began to flood him.

"Angel!" Crowley mumbled. Followed by the response, "Where is she?"

"She ago. Cancer." Anya answered, serene.

At that second, Crowley almost shed a tear, but sniffed instead.

"This still doesn't count!"

"Seriously, Crowley?! What more proof do you or **_she_** should have provided. That was mom's only connection to you! Don't throw that part away! Don't act like she didn't mean a damn thing to you!" Anya irked.

For once, Crowley had no words to spat back. The flashbacks of Anya's mother and him kept going through his mind and heart.

The Winchesters stood, patiently.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Anya."

"Reason, you need my help?"

"Like I said, to get rid of this!" Anya retaliated, and gesture her floppy fluffy colossal wings.

"Oh! We may need to bring someone in, besides me." Crowley distinguished.

"Like who?"

Crowley took a breath and let it out. Next, he answered in a disgusted voice. "My mother."

 _ **What did you think? Yes, more to come...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell's Angel**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 *****Chapter Three*****

 ** _"My mother!" Crowley answered, disgusted._**

"GREAT!" Dean remarked, as Sam shook his head in displeased.

"I gathered, you're not close with your mother?" Anya queried, bewildered.

"No, not really. We actually despises one another!"

"Ah. But will she help though?"

"She might."

Seconds later, a tall woman with long dark-red flowing hair and a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders walked in. She had a smirk upon her face.

"Fergus and what me the Winchesters?!" Rowena replied, as she quickly glanced at the boys and back at her son. Then, her eyes went to the strange girl. She added, "Fergus, what mess up tragic have you created now? And in doing so, need my assistance?"

"Mother, please!" Crowley retorted and continued, " We need your help on knowing the ingredients, or a spell to something that-"

Crowley noticed Rowena staring ever so often at Anya.

"Mother, this is Anya. She wants the goddess spell remove." Crowley spoke, sternly.

Crowley tried to be polite as imaginable, for he knew one negative remark and Rowena would not help at all. He examined his...daughter. Anya wasn't looking good, in all she hid it well. However, life was escaping her, slowly and weakness had appeared.

It was unrealistic to Crowley that Anya was his own fresh and blood, well part demonic that is. Nonetheless, something about this spell was very suspicious.

The Winchesters was astonished that Crowley had a child, while being a demon. Not saying demons couldn't. Crowley was very careful and honestly he wasn't the fatherly type.

"Well?" Crowley asked.

"Ferguson, I admit...It's a rare spell. If there is spell, or a way to remove it. It's possible." She looked up from her preoccupied thought.

"Good."

"What a relief! Thank you, so much!" Anya exclaimed.

"Don't thank me, just yet, Dearly." Rowena advised.

"Oh."

"One more thing, Mother."

"Yes, Ferguson?" Rowena uttered, annoyed.

"Take this time to spend with your grand daughter."

Rowena took a ragged breath and swallowed roughly.

"Mercy me, a grand daughter?! But I thought-"

"Yes. Crowley is my father. My mother is- was a angel employee of the heavens." Anya said, sadly.

"Ah, I see. So sorry to hear of your lost, my dear." Rowena spoke in a slight comfort tone.

"Thanks." Anya replied.

Anya didn't know why she had a bad feeling towards this woman. She didn't trust her. There was just something about this ordeal that was unsettling. Maybe it dealt with the woman's past and how the men acted around her. She did want to help Anya, but what would she gain from this? It's not like she cast the spell on her in the first place.

Hours passed, the crew grew exhausted of the sight of walls before them. Finding a cure was like searching a needle in a hay stack.

Anya was seated in a Indian style position in the floor, with a book in her hands. She flipped through the pages of the old book that Crowley had presented hours ago.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Anya studied it closely. It seem that a piece of the book's page had been torn out, recently.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Anya suggested.

Cas went to her and observed it. Next, he asked the following; "Crowley, has this book always been missing a page?"

"No, it hasn't." Crowley answered, appalled, as he came forth and grasped the book to view it.

They all exchanged the same expressions

Rowena had entered into the room and announced.

"I have the perfect solution, to the problem at hand!" She said, cheerful with a piece of newer paper in her right hand.

"And that is?"

"I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. A soul cleaning spell. It should do nicely." Rowena said, blissful.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sam implied.

"Very!" Cas commented.

"Let's do it!" Anya responded, weakly.

"Anya, I can't let-" Cas spoke, but was interrupted by Anya lips on his. After it ended, she glazed into his sweet, caring eyes and quietly whispered.

"I'll be okay, Cas."

"Oh, my!" Rowena purred.

"Mother!" Crowley hissed.

"I'm sorry! I am still against this! What if-" Cas thundered and added, "Crowley, why are you not concern for your daughter?!"

"In ways, I am. She needs help and that's what I'm doing."

Minutes later, everything was set up for the spell. Anya seated in front of Rowena as she stood. Rowena began to read the incantation, once the mixture was prepared.

A glow sudden surrounded Anya. Rowena was "to happy." Immediately, Crowley realized her true intentions. Crowley went over and poured an negative component into the cauldron; to ceased further actions. The light dimmed, next it faded.

"Sorry Mother, but it's not gonna to be that easy!"

Rowena cast an vexed visage at Crowley. At that point, she threw something down onto the ground. Directly, smoke filled the air, followed by an explosion.

"ROWENA!" Dean yelled, for he couldn't hear nothing.

"EVERYONE OKAY?" Sam shouted.

"Yeah." They all replied, as their hearing slowly came back.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cas questioned, exasperated.

Crowley turned and faced them.

"Let's just say..."

 _ **More to come...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hell's Angel**_

 _ **By bluebutterfly2006**_

 _ ******Chapter Four******_

 _ **Crowley turned and faced them.**_

 _ **"Let's just say...**_ We have been played. I should have known this was coming. Rowena stole a certain item from me, a golden magical wand. To obtain the wand's magic. A relative's soul must be gathered and then...sacrifice. It was too easy and eager for her to agree for our help. That should have been my first red flag. And let's not forget that coin of hers. What gets me, is the fact she knew! She knew that I was Anya's father, before I did!"

"So, there is no cure, then?" Anya quizzed, agonizingly.

"Maybe there is. Let's take another look at that spell," Sam recommended.

"If she didn't take that as well," Dean verbalized.

Sam went over and glanced at the table. Lucky for them, Rowena had forgotten the spell.

Cas seized of Anya's hand and squeezed it lightly. She peeped up at him as they exchanged a graceful smile.

"It's here! According to this, Rowena created her own spell and maintained the other one. And there's this." Sam acknowledged, as he separated the two pieces of paper with the original in one hand.

"That's the spell?! Do we have the ingredients for it?" Dean applied.

"Should. It's a some-what basic one." Sam answered.

As the Winchesters shuffled around to gathered all the required items. Cas asked Anya, tenderly.

"Are you still up to doing this?"

Without second thoughts, Anya replied, "Yes."

Once the spell was cast, it in some ways did work. Her angelic traits remained, but not noticeable. The "goddess" trace was removed and Anya was relieved at this fact. In doing so, she sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, she stopped and glazed up at her invisible wings. Which made her requested. "Wait, why do I have these?"

"Maybe your destiny is for something else?" Cas hinted.

Anya's eyes widened as she grasped on what he mean't.

"Oh, no! I can't! I'm not skilled to do mom's old job! I-"

"Why not? I can't think of no one else better." Cas claimed.

"He's right, you know!" Crowley admitted and smiled.

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

"You all think so?"

"I know so!" Cas said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"Take my hand," Cas indicated.

"Hold on!" Anya affirmed. She stepped over to the Winchesters and shook their hands, followed by a hug to each. She told them a "Thank you", in which they replied, "You're welcome."

Soon after, she proceed to Crowley. She kicked a nearby pebble out of the way. She peeked up at him.

"Well..."

"Yes. I also detest goodbyes as much as hello's."

Anya smiled at this comment and alleged, " Me, too."

Silence filled the air, as they both put off, "goodbyes."

"Here, you might want this? It's yours, now." Anya voiced, as she unclasped the necklace and reached it out to Crowley.

"No, you better keep it. It suits you better." Crowley complied.

"You sure?" Anya questioned, confusedly.

"Yes."

Anya placed the locket back around her neck. Where it had a much better home, Crowley noted.

Unexpectedly, Anya hugged him briefly. In surprised, Crowley had hugged her back. Afterwards, Anya spoke the following.

"Maybe, we'll cross paths...Someday."

"Sure, someday."

"Goodbye, Crowley! Father."

"Goodbye, Anya! Daughter."

Anya waved at them, and captured Castiel's hand. In a flash, they were gone.

Later on, in a different place.

"This isn't right!? Anya cognizance the forest scenery.

"I can't take you up there, not at that moment!" Cas stated.

"Why not?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Cas, that could have been told at my work, er station-"

"Not this!"

"What is it?"

"It's wrong of me to concede this, or even do this."

"Cas, what-"

Before Anya could finish her sentence, Cas had kissed her soft pink lips with his.

Abruptly, he jerked away and mumbled in embarrassed, "Sorry!"

"I'm not!" Anya remarked and returned the kiss.

Subsequently, Cas and Anya arrived at the place she would be working at. Castiel went though every detail of the job. Anya nodded that she understood it completely at the tasks to be expected.

"I want to say...If you need anything, help, or someone to talk to. You can always call me and I'll come." Cas reassured, sweetly.

"Really? You would, for me?" Anya inquired, astonished.

"Yes. I am sorry for not being there for your mother. I won't make that mistake with-"

"It's not your fault, of what happened. Mom was a private person.

"I know."

"I do have a question."

"Yes."

"Can I come to you? Like physically? I mean, is it forbidden for me to leave here?"

"No, I mean yes, you can come to me. No, it's not forbidden. I apologize." Cas stuttered.

"It's okay," Anya said and smiled as Cas did too.

Things was beginning to luck up. There was purpose for her after all.

 _ **~The End~**_

 _ **Sorry to say, that is the end of this story. I hope you like it. Until the next story, my wonderful readers. -bluebutterfly2006-**_


End file.
